cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethereal Vortex
Ethereal Vortex is a Uralican ambient group, based in Kirov, that focusses mainly on dark and/or ethereal ambient. They have released two albums. Current Membership *Nina Golubovskaya *Matti Vilppula *Markus Nordlund *Kevin Street History All four members of Ethereal Vortex attend the same Kirov church, that is, Vyatka River Baptist Church. They actually met at various times throughout 2008, with the first person to move there being Mennonite Kevin Street, who moved first to Pazhga, then to Kirov two months later after the destruction of his home during the Ionized-Jelly War. He had lived most of his life in Old Canada in a small city called Steinbach. He met Nina in early June when she moved there from Kingisepp with her family, but the experimental music didn't really start moving until they met Matti, who moved to Kirov from Emva in August. Since he was the son of a studio producer (Jaakko Vilppula, who actually got EV their record deal), he already had the necessary software to create sounds and music - his father had given him his copy of Nuendo, several VSTi plugins, and a brand new custom computer for his 20th birthday. Ethereal Vortex was born. At first, it was just "playing around with soundscapes to see what sounded cool," until it became apparent to both them and to others who listened that they could actually make money of their music, because of Matti's aptitude for production. A fourth member would join the group before this, however - a Swedish Saami from Kiruna, Markus Nordlund. Having spent the last four years of his life in Stockholm doing a BMus, he brought a deeper musical knowledge into the group, and some of Matti's previous soundscapes were "beefed up" with intricate harmonies and arpeggios. The first album, Out Of The Vortex, was released in January 2009, and was critically praised for its combination of musicality and ambience, plus one music magazined called the foursome "pioneers of Maximalist music." Hoping to continue positive momentum, they set right to work on their second album, which would come out in August 2009. Markus, being the adept composer that he was, did take time away from EV projects to co-write the score to Uralican film The Fear Factory: The Untold Story, so there are four songs out of eight on the second album that do not have his name in the writing credits. The second album, called Landscapes Of The Soul, is already the highest-selling ambient album in TOOL history. They are currently working on their third album, which should be out in late May or early June of 2010. Discography Full Albums *January 2009 - Out Of The Vortex *August 2009 - Landscapes Of The Soul Singles *January 2009 - Spatial Rift (from Out Of The Vortex) *March 2009 - Warmth Of The Hearth (from Out Of The Vortex) *June 2009 - Deep Cerulean (from Out Of The Vortex) *August 2009 - Rising Above (from Out Of The Vortex) *September 2009 - Vows (from Landscapes Of The Soul) *October 2009 - Under The Tropical Sea (from Landscapes Of The Soul) *November 2009 - Into The Unknown (from Landscapes Of The Soul) *December 2009 - Survival (from Landscapes Of The Soul) *February 2010 - Virgin Forests (from Landscapes Of The Soul) *March 2010 - Desolation (from Landscapes Of The Soul) Trivia *Kevin and Nina got engaged in October 2009 after having been dating for a year and a half. *Nina, an apt keyboardist and pianist, is an understudy for the Kirovski Philharmonic Orchestra. *Kevin loves ice hockey, and said if he weren't a band member, he'd probably have tried out for either Dinamo Kirovo-Chepetsk or Spartak Yulser-Ola. *Markus, while not a composer-in-residence for a symphony, is a member of one - he is an accomplished cellist and plays in the Kirovski Philharmonic Orchestra. *Matti, aside from being in the band, is also the band's producer, and also produces other bands that he is not in. Category:Music In Uralica